My Angel of Death
by Ryoko Okita
Summary: Rachel Gardner and Isaac Foster (Zack) recently escaped a dreaded building that captivated them. But, when Zack is arrested and Rachel is thrown in a mental institution, what will happen? (I do not own rights, pictures, or the anime/manga itself - This was written solely for fun)
1. Overview

My Angel of Death

By ZacksMySenpai

10/31/18

I honestly love this anime and hope you like this quick story I am writing about it. I do not own the anime or manga and do not own rights for it either. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 : On the Run

Rachel awoke from her slumber, feeling stiff from sleeping on the hard, dusty couch. She searched around the room for a moment, forgetting what had happened the previous night. As she glanced down below her, her bandaged companion laid sprawled on the floor. Then she remembered.

~The Night Before~

As Rachel proceeded to walk down the hall, her counselor spoke.

"Rachel, I know I am not supposed to tell you this, but I want to put your mind at ease. That murderer... he was sentenced to the death penalty early this week. But, don't worry. You are safe."

Rachel stared out a nearby window for a brief moment, realizing that her friend would soon perish. But, she forgot her companions true saying. "It's harder to kill a monster like me." That saying ran through her mind, not affecting her permanent blank stare. As the counselor rushed her to bed, Rachel started to doze as she laid staring at the bare ceiling.

TICK

Rachel lifted up, looking for where the noise was coming from. Looking left and right, all she saw was the full moon out her window. Then with a loud crash a shadow appeared. Glass and iron bars shattered on the floor revealing her window to be broken in with an all too familiar face standing in the way.

"Yo, Ray", was all the voice said.

Rachel immediately jumped out of bed seeing that Zack had come to rescue her from her captivity.

"Zack? I thought you were in prison?"

"Well I left duh."

A smile crawled upon Zacks face, his happiness glowing from seeing Ray again. It had been almost 2 seasons since he last saw her, and oh how he missed her. He placed his scythe behind his shoulders and held out his hand.

"Ray, we don't have much time before the cops come. You coming?"

Ray hesitated for a brief moment, thinking back to their adventure in that dreadful building months before. Zack stood there, the sound of sirens coming closer. At that moment, Rachel had no choice. Zack grabbed her hand and jumped from the window with her in hand. As they jumped, it seemed as though time stopped. Ray stared into Zack's eyes, them being filled with determination and glee. She honestly missed his hetero-colored eyes, and always wished to see them again. Zack on the other hand stared at how mature Rachels features had gotten. Her eyes still had that blank shine, but her absent stare had gotten more emotional. Her hair grew a touch longer, her pale blonde locks shining in the moonlight.

The sirens had now gotten as loud as they could. Zack realized that time had indeed not stopped, and the police arrived at the institution. He then grabbed Rachel in a tight embrace as the landed on the ground.

"Ray, you got a way out of here?"

She looked around as they were surrounded by multiple police cars and officers.

"Foster. Step away from the young girl. Step away."

Ray sighed and turned to face Zack.

"Okay, you need to hold your scythe up to my neck. I'll act as your shield, so you don't get shot and die. Follow my lead."

Zack looked down at the small girl, seeing her brain was smarter than before and gently put his hand on her shoulder with a sly smile. He then turned her around and held his scythe to her neck. She felt the cold metal against her skin and a chill ran up her spine.

"Can't believe you found me so fast ~hahahaha~ Here is what's gonna happen. If you take one step, I am going to spill her blood on the floor. Either that or you put the weapons down."

Zack spoke as if he was possessed by that demon Rachel met when she stepped on his floor in that dreaded building. But, she wasn't afraid. She knew Zack wouldn't hurt her, at least until she was to be killed by him. She snapped back to reality when she was thrown over Zack's shoulder.

"Ray… RAY SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"What's wrong Zack?"

"Did you not see what just happened? Tits on Christ man!"

That's when Rachel realized what happened. A warm sensation started seeping through her dress and she looked down. It was crimson. Zack winced in pain as Ray shifted to see what exactly it was.

"Did… you get shot Zack?"

"No fucking shit Ray! God you're clueless!"

The rest of the time the two stayed quiet until they made it to an abandon apartment building in a nearby city. Zack put Rachel down and tried to find a way in but only saw a small crack in a window above the door.

"Hmmmmm. Hey Ray, could you fit in there?"

Ray glanced up to see what Zack was pointing at. She then nodded.

"Okay. Can you get the damn door to open?"

Ray then clasped her hands together and bowed her head.

"I'll try my best."

Zack then was shot with memories of the past. He looked away with a "Tch" and picked her up. Gently he pushed her up to the window and she went inside. While she was fiddling with the lock, Zack slid down the nearby wall and sat with his face engulfed in his hands. He though back on the recollection of his past and how Ray nearly slipped away from him. He could never imagine a life without his beloved friend, but he was so close to figuring out before.

CLICK

The door then opened to show an expressionless Rachel.

"Good Work", Zack said as he ruffled her blonde locks. He never realized how soft her hair was until then. He blushed a bit and then looked away before she could notice. Rachel titled her head in response to the action but thought nothing of it. The two entered the building and climbed up about three flights of stairs until they made it to a decent room. It was a good size apartment, with a bedroom, bathroom, and living area. Ray entered the bathroom only to see a shower, toilet, sink, and a broken mirror. She stared at her tainted reflection thinking back to the time she met Gray and went through his "trial". Zack on the other hand was looking around the living space, only seeing an old couch and a crate. But what caught his eye was the large window that reflected the pale moon in the room. Both of them then met up and went to investigate the bedroom. When the arrived, they saw one bed that was rundown with a few blankets covered in cobwebs.

"Well that's freaking gross."

Rachel looked at Zack and frowned.

"If I don't recall, your floor was even worse."

Zack then looked down at Rachel, a hint of anger appearing in his eyes. He wanted to forget his life from the past and live in the present. He then lifted Rachel up by the shirt and pinned her against the wall.

"Don't ever bring that up again brat."

Ray sat there, unaffected by this treatment until he came closer, his body pressing on hers. She blushed at the action and then looked into his eyes. He then came closer and whispered in her ear, sending a wave of excitement through her body.

"Ray… All I ask is that you don't bring up that place. It's in the past. All I am thinking about now is keeping you safe."

When she heard this, it hit her heart like cupids' arrow. She then started to tear up. Zack heard and backed away, setting her down on the floor. She then rubbed her eyes and looked up at him, droplets streaming down her face. He saw this emotion and didn't know what to do. He then crouched down and hugged her in a warming embrace. Her head rested on his shoulder while she cried it out, and all he could do was hug her tighter. When she was done, Zack stood up and turned away.

"Soooo… You can take the couch tonight Ray."

"But where will you sleep Zack?"

"I can take the floor. No biggie, I have been through worse."

Indeed, he had been through worse. Rachel remembered his past but wouldn't argue with him since he was so stubborn. She then crawled on the couch and laid down, motioning Zack to come near her on the floor.

"Zack?"

"Hm."

"When are you going to kill me?"

Those words broke him and gave him a twinge in his heart. He hated liars and didn't want to become one, but how could he kill his only friend? Zack avoided the question and pretended to be asleep up until both fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 2 : Wounds

Chapter 2 : Wounds

Rachel stared down at Zack, his face squished against the hardwood of their apartment floor. A slight bit of drool seeped out his mouth but Rachel thought it was kinda cute. She swiftly got off the couch, not making a sound and started investigating the apartment for supplies they could use. She dug through cabinets, searched under furniture, and even went upstairs to other apartments to check. With little luck all she found was a can of soup and a first aid kit, which she knew could help Zack. When she arrived back to their new home, Zack was missing.

"Zack... where are you? I found a first aid kit to help the gunshot wound!"

But, still no answer from the man. Rachel grew worried and eventually ran out the door in hopes to find her missing partner. Little did she know, Zack had awoken to see Rachel missing, and went into the city to find her as well.

~1 Hour Later~

The rain hit Zack's bloodstained hoodie as he wandered through the alleyways trying to find Rachel. It had been almost 2 hours since his search to find her, and he'd be damned to lose her again. She gave him a "feeling" that he didn't know existed or that he, a monster, could feel.

"Ray! Ray! Where you at little bitch!"

He yelled and yelled, but had no response. He then went to a nearby wall and punched it as hard as he could. He winced in pain from his gunshot wound the night before, but flinched at the fact he just cut open his hand. He stared down at the dirty, flooding alley floor, letting rain trickle down the tips of his hair, onto his bandaged cheeks. It was at that moment he thought she was gone, gone forever and would never return. The thought of her leaving whirled throughout his mind almost making him sob. This was until little pitter-patters of feet rushed his way. Ready to take the unknown force on, he held up his knife about to slice the threat until he was greeted with two warm hands wrapping around his waist.

"I am so glad I found you!" , a familiar voice cracked, warm tears cascading down the front of his jacket. Zack gazed down to see his Rachel, clutched to his hoodie. She was barefoot and soaked in her dress from before, water droplets saturated in her hair. He pushed her off and glared at her from below.

"What the hell Ray! Where the fuck have you been?"

"Zack I-"

"I have been worried sick! I even risked our safety by searching for you!"

"Zack can you let me spea-"

"My ass can't be thrown back in prison Ray! I didn't escape just to be thrown back in!"

Zack's shouting was then ceased with a slap to the face. As he stared wide-eyed, Ray looked up at him, removing her hand from his face.

"Zack I was searching the other apartments for supplies. I even got a first aid kit for your wounds."

She spoke as if she was annoyed with him, and turned away. Zack peered over in her direction, seeing her cross her arms and shiver in the cold precipitation. That's when he realized he was in the wrong.

"Ray..."

"What Zack."

Ray didn't even have enough time to turn around until she was covered in a warmth all too familiar. Zack wrapped his hoodie around her, bending down to her height, and moving drenched pieces of hair from her face. Rachel searched for a way to avoid his gaze, but it was no use. He smiled apologetically at her, as if he knew what he did. From then on, he turned to his left, hearing the sound of individuals walking in the direction. He stood up, and stepped in front of Ray, ready to protect her at all costs.

"Ray, stay behind me."

He felt a tug on his belt line and looked down for a moment to see Rachel pointing at an exit way from the alley. He nodded, picked her up, and carried her back to the place they called home. Once they arrived, Zack gently dropped Rachel from his arms and slumped on the couch.

"Zack, can you get up please. I need to tend to your wounds."

"Huh? Ray can't I fucking relax for 1 second?"

"1. Now get up."

Zack glance at her and rolled his eyes with a following "Tch" before getting up and approaching the girl. He sat in front of her, looking away in embarrassment as she unbandaged his shoulder and fist to reveal fresh wounds. She stared briefly before running her fingers over his scarred skin. It amazed her at how odd yet fitting it was on Zack. He noticed and quickly smacked her hand away.

"If you're gonna stare I can do it my freaking self."

He then grabbed the first aid kit and ran to the bathroom, closing it with a slam. Rachel sat there on the floor, unfazed by his outburst of anger. Instead of feeling fear, she felt closure. She finally saw a part of the man she came to call her friend. A part of him that defined him as a person and his actions. She then got up, and walked to the bathroom door. With a light knock, the door was thrown open to unveil an devilish-grinned man.

"Are you better?", Rachel whispered before noticing a knife to her neck. Zack held it, a fiery look in his eye. He breathed heavy, then laughed loudly.

"What are you doing?", Rachel said expressionless.

"God Ray, why do you produce such boring faces? I can't ever kill you if you don't produce an enticing face for me."

Zack then lifted the bottom of Rachel's chin with his hand. She felt a rush go through her body as their gazes locked, Zack eyeing her like she was his prey. He then looked her up and down, her soaked dress revealing a little too much. He then sighed and "Tsk" before lowering his knife and walking away.

"Go put some fucking clothes on.", he spat. Ray then looked down, seeing her now translucent dress and walked to the bedroom to see what she could find.


End file.
